


fit your lips around me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry is 19, Incest, Louis is 14, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, alternative universe, alternative universe!larry, blow!jobs, bottom!louis tomlinson, kid!louis, no sexy time in first part, rough, top!harry styles, wall!pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"lou, what is this?" harry asked, slowly walking across the small space that was between him and louis. louis stayed quite, not uttering a single word. harry tried again, 'louis.." harry drifted off, reaching forward with the hand that wasn't holding the tube and tilting louis's head up, making louis look up at harry. </p><p>"i-it's nothing.. i.. i'm bringing it for z-zayn." louis said, stumbling over his words. harry smirked before looking back at the lube, tilting it in his fingers and turning back to louis, "lou, this has been used before and it's about.." harry trailed off, looking back at the lube. before saying, "one quater of the lube has been used." louis widened his eyes before backing up from harry, his back hitting the wall next to his closed window curtain. "i-it's not what you think!" louis said quickly, looking at harry who was slowly walking towards louis, kind of like how a tiger stalks his prey. </p><p>[or, the one where louis is 14 and was planning on going to zayn's house to have sex with him when his plans get spoiled by his older, hotter brother harry and things happen.] </p><p>[roughly 2.3k words]</p>
            </blockquote>





	fit your lips around me

**Author's Note:**

> !! if you're under the age of 14, i must say you should turn around and go read something else. !!
> 
> this contains graphic adult scenes and some language. if you're not comfortable with sexual things between two guys, please click the (x) button. 
> 
> disclaimer: i, in anyways, do not have connections with the band One Direction or the boys, and everything mentioned in this is purely my own imagination and things like this happening, can cause someone to go to jail for child rape. please do not try this because again, PURELY MY OWN IMAGINATION, and please do not send this to any of the boys and/or management. 
> 
> happy reading. c:
> 
> p.s: please excuse any mistakes, i wrote this at 1 in the morning and i don't feel like reading over it.

"where are you going, bub?" harry called out to his 14 year old step brother who he treated like his own brother. "out to a friends." louis replied, packing a change of sleepwear and day clothes, before putting the essentials. tooth brush, cell phone charger, his tooth paste. louis looked at the bag before turning and grabbing- or secretly grabbing -a stash of lube he kept in his dresser drawer. he stuck it in his sleeve of his sweater before walking back to his bag, trying to slip it in without harry noticing but to his misfortune, it fell out of his sleeve and fell on the floor, inches away from harry's feet. harry looked down and noticed the tube of lube. he leant down and picked it up, rolling it between his fingers before looking to louis who was now looking down at the floor with red cheeks. 

"lou, what is this?" harry asked, slowly walking across the small space that was between him and louis. louis stayed quite, not uttering a single word. harry tried again, 'louis.." harry drifted off, reaching forward with the hand that wasn't holding the tube and tilting louis's head up, making louis look up at harry. "i-it's nothing.. i.. i'm bringing it for z-zayn." louis said, stumbling over his words. harry smirked before looking back at the lube, tilting it in his fingers and turning back to louis, "lou, this has been used before and it's about.." harry trailed off, looking back at the lube. before saying, "one quater of the lube has been used." louis widened his eyes before backing up from harry, his back hitting the wall next to his closed window curtain. "i-it's not what you think!" louis said quickly, looking at harry who was slowly walking towards louis, kind of like how a tiger stalks his prey. moving slowly behind the grass before striking. harry lifted his hand and placed it on the wall besides louis's head, looking down at his shorter brother. 

"to me it looks as if you've been using this lube. i'm guessing to finger yourself." harry said, making sure to lean down and breathe the words he's uttering into louis's ear, which made the younger boy shiver and press closer to the wall. "h-harry, i'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" louis yelped, bringing his hands up to his face and hiding it, cowering away from his older and much bigger brother. harry frowned before pulling louis's hands away, looking at the boy with concern lacing his eyes. "why would i hurt you, bub?" harry asked, dropping the lube onto the dresser that was next to them. "o-other boys at school have hurt me before, called me mean words because i dress differently and i act differently than other boys my age." louis explained, his voice wavering slightly between a few words. harry felt his blood boil, making his cheeks heat up from the anger. 

"other boys put their hands on you?!" harry said pulling back and slamming his fist into the wall, making a dent in it as louis jumped and ducked, his body now quaking. harry instantly regretted it as he pulled his hand back, reaching for the boy and wrapping his arms around louis's smaller frame, pulling the boy into his chest and holding him close. "oh lou, i didn't mean to scare you, lovely." harry said, making sure to press a kiss to his temple. louis let out a small noise, nuzzling into his bigger brothers chest, frowning slightly before pulling back and looking up at his brother, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "h-harry, isn't this wrong?" louis asked, gesturing between him and his brother. "lou, it's only wrong if you make it out to be that way." harry muttered, leaning down into louis's neck and pressing kisses down his jaw, nibbling on the soft skin. louis tilted his head back slightly and let out a small moan. 

"h-harry.." louis said, fluttering his eyes shut before moving his hands up harry's broad back and running his fingers through harry's curls. harry fluttered his eyes shut and continued to nibble and suck on louis's neck, leaving light hickeys so louis didn't have to explain to their parents why he had them. louis let out small mewls and moans, tugging lightly at harry's curls which emitted a quiet groan from the old boy. louis's eyes widened and a small smirk appeared on his lips before tugging again, earning another groan from harry before harry was pushing him up against the wall, trapping his small body between the wall and harry's heat. louis let out a surprised squeak, arching his back up and pressing against harry, in which harry reached down and pinned louis's hips to the wall, keeping him in place as he attacked louis's neck with kisses and teeth, leaving a bunch of little bruises in his wake before he moved down slightly to louis's collarbones, sucking slightly darker bruises into the skin where his parents couldn't see unless they told him to take off his shirt within the next few days. 

louis closed his eyes and tilting his head back, letting it bump against the wall. harry pulled back and moved his hands up, wrapping his fingers around the hem of louis's sweater, tugging lightly and looking to louis for permission which he was granted quickly. harry smirked and tugged his sweater over his head, tossing it onto the floor before leaning back down and attacking more kisses along louis's chest. louis whined and tugged at harry's hair again, which caused another groan to leave harry's lips before he pulled back and looked up at louis, where louis leant down and pressed his thin pink lips against harry's plump pink lips. the two stayed pressed up against each other and a wall as they moved their lips together, in perfect sync before louis was brave and nibbled on harry's lips, tugging the bottom lip between his teeth and pulling back slightly, before letting go and letting it plop back into place against harry's teeth. 

harry smirked slightly and hooked his fingers into louis's jeans, looking to louis with permission and when louis gave him the nod, he undid louis's jeans and pushed them down, letting them pool around his ankles and looked back at louis, who had a insecure look on his face. "it's okay, princess, you're beautiful." harry said, running his fingers over louis's little tummy. louis let out a small giggle and squirmed. "stop it, hazza." louis muttered, looking up at harry with a small grin. "mm.." harry muttered before leaning back down and pressing his lips against louis's, in which he felt louis relax into him and melt into the kiss. harry was the first to pull back, when he leant forward again, this time pressing his lips to the shell of louis's ear, muttering softly, "get on your knees and suck me off, baby." harry said, pulling back and looking at louis who had a shocked expression on his face. 

he nodded timidly, having only sucked off one person who was zayn. louis didn't know what harry liked which made him even more nervous than he already was. harry watched louis as he dropped to his knees, where he then undid harry's jeans and pulled them down his thighs, pooling them at his ankles and running his fingers slightly over harry's cock that was purposely tenting the front of his boxer briefs. harry sucked in a breath, just staying still as he watched louis move his fingers along the tent in his boxers. louis finally got some nerve to lean forward and mouth over the boxers and over the head of harry's cock. harry's breathing just completely let out, emitting a sigh from himself as louis slowly looked up at harry while moving his lips over the shaft of harry's cock that was still protected by his boxers, in his case really needed to go. 

"lou, please." harry said softly, looking down at the little boy between his legs. louis looked up to harry before nodding and slowly hooking his fingers under the waistband of harry's boxers, tugging them down and letting them pool around harry's ankles over his jeans. louis gasped loudly once harry's cock has been freed, springing up and hitting harry's lower stomach, in which harry hissed and clenched his jaw. louis widened his eyes before slowly curling his fingers around the base of harry's cock, leaning up slightly and pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick, tasting the pre-cum that smeared on his lips. harry sucked in a breath and let it out, a small moan following after it. louis kept his eyes trained on harry as he slowly darted his tongue out to lick over the tip, kind of like one would when licking a tootsie pop. louis let out a small moan at the taste, before slowly licking down the shaft, and back up before dipping his tongue in the slit of harry's dick. he then parted his lips and wrapped them around the tip, sucking lightly before bobbing his head down, taking harry's cock slowly into his mouth to test if he actually liked the taste of dick in his mouth, which he soon found out that he just didn't like any cock in his mouth, he specifically liked his brothers'. 

"f-fuck, louis." harry groaned, looking down at louis and moving his free hand down to run his fingers through louis's feathery hair, locking his fingers around it and tugging harshly before pushing louis down slightly, which made louis take some more of harry in his mouth. louis groaned around him and pressed down slowly, taking more of harry's cock in his mouth, tightening his cheeks around it and sucking harshly, moving his head up and down on the dick, gliding his tongue along the underside as he did so, which emitted loud groans and moans from harry, who's stomach was now coiling and tightening. "f-fuck, louis, i'm close, fuck." harry said, stumbling over his words as louis kept a steady pace, using his hand to fondle with harry's balls, playing with them between his finger tips before letting go from around harry's cock, bobbing his head up and down rather quickly now, keeping his cheeks hallowed around harry. 

"a-ah!" harry yelped, tugging louis back by his hair and held him in front of his cock where he then wrapped his hand around himself and pumped quickly, aiming himself over louis's mouth. louis sat there and stuck his tongue out, ready to catch whatever harry sent. looking down at louis, harry cursed at the image before he squeezed his eyes closed for a split second, spilling over his fist and spurting ropes of white onto louis's face, getting some on his lashes that clung to it, the rest landing on his tongue and cheeks. it made him look like a mess and a cum slut. harry loved it. louis loved it, the feeling of the warm cum hitting his face and painting it white. so, maybe he was a cum slut. louis thought to himself as he swallowed what he caught in his mouth, moaning happily as he swiped his finger through the cum on his cheeks and scooped it up into his mouth where he then swallowed it.once he finished, he looked up at harry, who was still panting and his face was still red from the orgasm. "jesus christ, lou..." harry muttered, voice raspy and breathing heavy. 

louis just watched harry as he helped louis up from where he was still on his knees, walking them over to louis's bed and letting the smaller boy sit down. harry turned and went into the connecting bathroom, grabbing a face cloth and wetting it, wiping himself up before tossing the dirty one into the laundry hamper and getting a new one, wetting it and walking out to louis, who was sitting where he was before, harry went over to him and wiped off his face, getting what louis didn't get before going back into the bathroom and tossing it into the hamper, flicking off the light and walking out to louis who was now curled up into the bed and under the bed. harry smiled fondly before getting dressed again. he sat down on the edge of the bed and muttered softly. "no one can know about what just happened.." harry said, looking towards louis who was looking back, nodding slightly. "i know." he said softly, before patting the spot next to him and gesturing harry over. 

"cuddle with me." louis said tiredly, lifting up the blankets for harry who gladly accepted and crawled under, wrapping his arms around louis's small frame and pulling him closer to him. "did you at least enjoy yourself?" harry asked, looking down at louis from where he was curled up to louis. "yeah, i did." louis said softly, smiling shyly before nestling into harry, muttering, "totally going to do it again, right?" harry laughed softly and nodded, rubbing his hand into louis's back. "totally. as long as no one finds out." harry says, nuzzling his nose into louis's hair, smiling softly to himself as he feels louis relax into his arms as louis slowly fell asleep, leaving harry to fall asleep as well.


End file.
